The present disclosure relates generally to a hurdle system and method and more specifically to a hurdle system and method for raising and lowering a cross hurdle bar.
A track hurdle is a movable section of light fence that can be vaulted at athletic track and field competition events. The hurdle provides a barrier that must be vaulted to continue on a path. The height of the hurdle is determined by the age and gender of the athlete.
Generally, the track hurdle uses two height adjustable vertical arms to raise and lower a hurdle cross bar and to maintain the hurdle cross bar at a generally horizontal position. A user such as a worker at an athletic event, typically begins the height adjustment process by adjusting the first vertical arm to a desired height. Specifically, the user dislodges the first vertical arm from its current position, and then moves the dislodged first vertical arm either upwards or downwards to the desired position.
The user then sets the first vertical arm in the desired position. Typically, during the entirety of the process, the user generally must use both hands to achieve adjustment of the vertical arm. Moreover, upon adjustment of the first vertical arm, the hurdle cross bar attached to the top end of the first vertical arm is lopsided relative to the second vertical arm to which the other end of the hurdle cross bar is attached.
After adjustment of the first vertical arm is completed, the user must then move over to the second vertical arm to repeat the process again. Specifically, the user must again dislodge the second vertical arm from its current position, move this dislodged second vertical arm either upwards or downwards to the desired location, after which the second vertical arm is set in the desired position. Again, during the entirety of the process of adjusting the second vertical arm, the user generally must use both hands to achieve adjustment of this second vertical arm. Only after the second vertical arm is adjusted, can the hurdle cross bar maintain its horizontal position.
In a typical athletic track meet, the number of track hurdles can be up to 100 track hurdles. After the user completes adjustment of the first track hurdle including the first vertical arm and the second vertical arm, the user must proceed to the next track hurdle, and the next, repeating the process again until all of the 100 track hurdles are adjusted.
After all of track hurdles have been adjusted to the position required for competition, only then can competition occur. Here, the competition might be for a male adult event which requires a particular height for the track hurdles. It is typical for an athletic event to be followed by another type of gender and/or age event, which requires a different height for the track hurdles. Thus, if the male adult event is followed by a female adult event, the user must again readjust all of the 100 track hurdles for the female adult event.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present disclosure has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present disclosure meets this need.